By Your Side
by snappers
Summary: They like each other. However, he's too proud to confess and she's too scared to be called a fangirl. SEQUEL to Coincidence or Fate?
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequel to Coincidence or Fate? it's your choice if you want to read that or not.

**DISCLAIMER:** sigh... i wish i can draw as good as Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter One

I never liked the light

Hinata heaved a contented sigh, picking her cup of tea to take a sip. _Everything is so peaceful today,_ she thought serenely. The sight Hinata presented as she sat delicately on the black leather couch was picture perfect even though she totally looked out of place in the midst of the manly living room. The sun shining through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows had cast Hinata into a glorious creature emitting an ethereal glow. She smiled softly as she placed the cup on the custom-made center table. She was gazing out at the magnificent view of Tokyo before her. It was rare that the curtains in the living room were not drawn in daylight. Uchiha Sasuke, her boss, hated the sun and its brightness.

"Why is it so bright here?" a gruff voice from behind her asked.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought with a start. She turned on her seat to face her boss. Her eyes widened fractionally. Uchiha Sasuke was standing a few feet away – as still as a sculpture. He was only wearing a drawstring pants. His arm was shielding his eyes from the glare of the light. He looked like he was posing for the camera or that he just stepped out of a magazine. She has been working and living with Sasuke for six months and yet the sight of him, barefoot and bare-chested, still gave Hinata the urge to hide under a rock for thinking that her boss was indeed the sexiest man alive.

Hinata could feel her face burning.

"Draw the curtains," he ordered in a pained voice. "I have a hangover."

"Sorry," Hinata apologized, hasting to do as he said. "Rough night?"

"Hn."

The moment that the whole room was dimmed, Sasuke plonked himself on the couch where Hinata was sitting a few seconds ago. He noticed Hinata hesitating for a while before deciding to take the opposite chair – away from him. The already present scowl on his face intensified. She was driving him insane. That's why he's been in bars constantly. His brows furrowed further. He could not remember anything from last night. He was so wasted.

"How did I come home?"

"Kakashi-san brought you," she replied softly.

_At least I got rid of that awful stuttering_. Sasuke supposed that despite her obvious discomfort around him, she was at ease enough with him that her stuttering was reduced to nothingness. He was puzzled by her discomfort, though. They've been working together for a long time already and her still not being used to seeing him without a shirt was just weird.

"Would you like some lunch?" she enquired, her eyes darting around the room.

"Lunch?"

"It's past two in the afternoon,"

He grunted. "I take it I have no appointment today. You didn't wake me up."

"You're free the whole day," Hinata stated smilingly, "But we have to read those scripts." She pointed at the huge pile at the desk in the far corner of the room.

"Fine. Prepare my lunch first. We'll sort those after I eat."

He stood up and strode out lazily. Hinata followed next but in the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

They have a lot of scripts to read. Movie offers for Sasuke has been pouring in ever since the release of his movie, The Serpent's Apprentice, a month ago. Hinata smiled as she took out the food from the refrigerator. She was proud to be part of the movie even if she worked as Sasuke's assistant. She still could not believe the new sides of Sasuke that she witnessed during the filming. Sasuke was as rude as usual but he did as he was told by the director without complaints, except maybe an insult here and there but still, he was very professional.

Hinata put the food on the microwave and heard Sasuke drumming his hangover away. He always did that. Hinata had no idea if it was even advisable for a person suffering from a hangover to play the drums but it seemed to work wonders for Sasuke. Playing the drums was also one of Sasuke's many workouts. In an ordinary day (if he didn't have hangover), he would wake up at four in the morning to jog in the park and do a walk-a-thon around Tokyo. By eight, he was already in the apartment to eat breakfast. After that, he would go swimming in the indoor Olympic-sized pool inside the penthouse. Hinata was amazed when she saw it. She couldn't believe that a huge thing like that was on the top floor. When Sasuke got tired of swimming, he would work out on the gym or do something as equally gruelling as possible.

No wonder he was very fit. _Ah, those mouth-watering abs!_ Hinata's face became as red as the tomato she was slicing. _I should stop thinking about that,_ she chided herself.

Hinata paused in what she was doing when she recognized the piece that Sasuke was playing. It was the song that he was working on with Naruto a few days ago. Gaara wrote it and Naruto came to Sasuke to help him with the arrangements.

The soft smile lingering on Hinata's lips widened. Naruto rushed through Sasuke's apartment in a whirlwind when he heard that Hinata was Sasuke's new assistant. He demanded to know everything at once. After Hinata's explanation, he threatened Sasuke to behave nicely around her. Sasuke was unperturbed, which only rattled Naruto more. He asked for Sasuke to leave them alone for awhile but for some reason, Sasuke refused to leave and remained seated stubbornly. Naruto gave a dramatic sigh and told Hinata to call him if she needed rescuing from her bastardly boss. All the while Sasuke was staring with narrowed eyes at the ex-couple.

Hinata was very happy that she and Naruto continued being good friends after their break-up before graduation.

"Can I eat now?" an impatient voice asked.

"Just a minute," Hinata responded softly.

Sasuke sat on the stool by the kitchen island. He rarely ate at the dining table. Hinata set down the plate of food in front of him. He was still shirtless but there was a towel slung around his neck.

Sasuke watched as Hinata moved around the kitchen to prepare his food and refreshments. In the months that she worked for him, she never questioned nor complained about the fact that cooking for him was clearly not one of the job descriptions. But Sasuke surmised that that was just typical of Hinata – to take care of the people around her.

He smirked as he remembered Hinata telling him that she wanted to be a chef. Of course he thought that she aspired to broaden her culinary skills but the thought that she knew very little about cooking never crossed his mind. Her knowledge was so limited in fact that she almost burned the whole Uchiha Tower.

Because of the long hours of filming and other modelling appointments that Sasuke had, she was not able to attend a cooking school. Instead, Sasuke hired a private teacher for her so that she could learn how to cook while performing her duties as his assistant as well. And he must say it paid off really well. Sasuke preferred to eat home-cooked meals now rather than take-outs. His favourite, of course, are tomato-based dishes that Hinata perfected by his request (demand).

Not a single word was shared while Sasuke ate. The silence was not unsettling but soothing – just the way they both liked it.

* * *

_i know it's not much but i wanted to upload this now because i said beginning of october (right??). it's already the 3rd week. i'm very distracted these days. there's a new korean drama that i'm currently obsessed with. oh my goodness, it's soo addicting._

_but enough of that. you know, i'm struggling with writing this story in 3rd person point of view since i have been stuck writing in 1st person in my other story. i hope this went well. somehow, lol! oh, i got the title from tokio hotel's song 'by your side'. i'm terrible with titles so i just picked randomly from my playlist. but the lyrics fit the story. i think..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** if naruto is mine... then so is gaara! kyaaaaaaa!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't get jealous.

**XXX**

HISOKA

It's over.

GIN

(turns around slowly) What are you talking about?

HISOKA

(points at Gin's chest)

GIN

(looks down at his bleeding chest then glares at Hisoka) Fuck you!

…END…

"What a lousy ending," Sasuke stated, tossing the script on the left pile labelled 'NO'.

"But the start was good," Hinata pointed out as she eyed the still empty space beside it labelled 'YES'.

They had been reading and trying to select a good material for Sasuke's next project but he always had something to complain about – lame ending, character inconsistency, too much laughing, the plot twist was too predictable, kissing scene/s, and some other things he didn't like.

Since he wrapped up his filming for The Snake's Apprentice, he has been in a stagnant mode. It's not for the lack of offers. It was just because he didn't seem to be in a hurry to find some work soon. He seemed to be fine with just posing and looking cool for some magazine. Hinata wasn't worried, though. Uchiha Sasuke was already filthy rich since before he was born. He also gained access to his trust fund when he reached twenty-one last July. No, she wasn't worried about him being unemployed. Hinata's worried about the opportunities he has been letting pass him by.

Uchiha Sasuke was an excellent actor. Hinata was literally frozen on the spot as she watched Sasuke act on her first day as his assistant. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and neck when Sasuke transformed from a rude brat into a cold-blooded assassin. Because of that superb performance, even though he wasn't the main character, The Snake's Apprentice has garnered numerous praises and awards.

Critics were raving about him. Majority of them picked out the scene wherein Sasuke's character accidentally killed a child as their favourite. That was Hinata's favourite part, too. The emotion Sasuke conveyed was gut-wrenching it made Hinata sob uncontrollably on the set that the production assistant ordered her to stay in the dressing room until the filming was finished.

The Snake's Apprentice was an independent film released in selected screenings. However, Sasuke's most loyal fan girls were on constant alert on Sasuke's activities that they were popping out of nowhere at those screenings. They swarmed the film festivals the movie premiered on hence, making it popular.

The fans went gaga over that film. Hinata read from a blogger, who conducted a poll on what their favourite part of the movie was, that majority of them loved Sasuke's shower scene under a waterfall. Also most, if not all of them, had to be rushed out of the cinemas because of massive fainting and loss of blood due to that particular scene. Hinata smiled, remembering Sasuke's reluctance to take off his shirt at first. The director won that argument, naturally. Sasuke was in a real bad mood afterwards.

"It doesn't change the fact that the ending is lame," Sasuke countered, snapping Hinata out of her spacing out.

"Maybe it's supposed to end that way," she reasoned.

Sasuke just grunted in response. He was lounging on the plush armchair with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Hinata had to force herself not to stare at the exposed throat and over-all adorable sight. Adorable because he was still wearing his reading glasses. She resisted the urge to sigh dreamily.

"But what exactly are you looking for?" Hinata asked, flipping the pages of the newly rejected script.

Sasuke contemplated for a while before giving his answer. "The right role."

Hinata glanced up with a frown. She was about to point out that maybe what he was looking for was not in Japan because there were about 46 movie offers and endorsements that he rejected already and there were still a few more waiting for him in Kakashi's office. She closed her mouth before she could voice out her opinion. Looking at the clock, she arranged the pile orderly.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked the quiet man opposite her.

"Whatever you want," drawled Sasuke.

"I…" she hesitated before continuing, "I won't be here for dinner."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. "Pardon?"

"I'm going out," she replied quietly.

"Going out where?" he regarded her suspiciously. "You're not supposed to be anywhere but here. With me."

Hinata gulped nervously. "O-oh, that! Yeah, I forgot to inform you. It was sort of a last-minute thing."

Hinata continued arranging the pile to keep her hands busy but stopped when she felt something ominous coming from the place where Sasuke was sitting. She glanced up slowly and gasped. Sasuke was glaring furiously at her.

The atmosphere in the room abruptly changed from comfortable into dark and cold. Hinata could not help but shiver. She could not seem to move either. She could only stare as though those penetrating onyx eyes rendered her motionless and speechless.

"You're not going anywhere," Sasuke hissed coldly.

"Eh?" Hinata exclaimed in bewilderment.

"You can't go anywhere. I won't give my permission."

Hinata stared, dumbstruck. _Say what? His permission?_ Sasuke never required her to ask for permission before. Simply because her life was basically tied with his. Wherever he went she was with him as well, like a shadow.

"But," she reasoned gently, "Sasuke, I don't really need… your permission."

The glare on his face intensified but he remained silent.

"I… I mean… I didn't have a day-off before," Hinata asserted eagerly. "Maybe I can have the night-off."

"You can't have the night-off or the day-off," declared Sasuke pompously.

"Why not?" questioned Hinata. She's getting more and more confused. "I'm supposed to have a day-off and a night-off."

"Says who?" Sasuke asked angrily, vowing to beat the crap out of whoever gave Hinata that idea.

"Says the government?" she said uncertainly.

Sasuke shot up to his feet. "It doesn't matter. I'm your boss. When I say you can't go, you can't go."

Hinata stared incredulously at Sasuke, a muscle twitching at his cheek. He was never like this. Sure, he had some moments. He would throw tantrums and would be very grumpy for some unknown reason. But never this. As though he doesn't want her out of his sight.

Taking a deep breath she said bravely, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have to disobey your orders. I have to go out tonight."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. This is the first time she said no to him and that stung.

"What's so important about you going out tonight? If you absolutely have to go then I'll go with you."

To his astonishment, she looked like she had to deliberate the answer first. _She doesn't want me with her?_ It felt like a knife was being stabbed into his chest.

"You'll have to ask him first, I guess." Hinata replied, turning back to arranging the pile.

Sasuke blinked several times. "Who?"

"Gaara-kun," she answered, getting to her feet.

"You're going out on a date?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Almost instantly, Hinata's face became as red as tomato. "N-No! No, I'm not!"

"You're going out with Gaara for dinner, right?"

Hinata nodded, eyes wide and face red with embarrassment.

"It's a fucking date, Hinata," he snarled viciously.

She gasped out loud from both the language he used and the conclusion he construed. "It's not a date! We were just going to have dinner. As friends!"

Sasuke gave her a look that said 'stupid' before saying with exaggerated patience, "Hinata, when a woman and a man meet up for dinner or whatever, just the two of them, it means they are dating."

"It… it doesn't mean that way," she insisted, clutching her flaming face.

They stood there quietly for a while. Hinata was trying to regain composure. Sasuke was staring pensively at her. In the months that she worked closely with him, the feelings he thought was buried so deep in the back of his mind came bursting out with a vengeance.

She became his daily sustenance. Whenever she was not around the perimeter of his vision he became agitated. He won't eat anything else but her cooking. His goal everyday was to see her smiles. He was content with what they have and he never let himself hope for something more. He was complete with her by his side. And despite his friends' persistence that Sasuke must confess his love for her, he could not. Because Hinata was still in love with Naruto.

Or so he thought.

**XXX**

For the rest of the afternoon, Hinata stayed inside her bedroom. As she lay on bed she thought of Sasuke's reaction when she told him about her plans for that night. _It was like… he was jealous. But, no. There's no way he'd be jealous. Why would he be?_

With a sigh, Hinata rolled on her side to gaze blankly out of the window. To say that she was surprised when Gaara asked her to have dinner with him the other day would be an understatement. She was quite sure her jaw dropped to the floor.

She was doing her weekly grocery shopping and bumped her cart on something – Gaara himself.

"Oh, oh my!" she cried in dismay at her clumsiness, "Gaara-kun! I'm so s-sorry!"

"It's fine," he said dispassionately, looking his usual impassive self.

"I'm really sorry. I'm not p-paying attention to where I'm g-going," she apologized smilingly.

"Sasuke giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"N-no! Not at all," she replied softly.

He nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I'm having fun trying out new recipes," she smiled.

"Let's catch up on old times," Gaara suggested out of the blue. "Have dinner with me on Sunday."

Hinata refrained from mentioning the fact that they just saw each other three weeks earlier during his book launching. She just nodded in a bewildered sort of way.

She and Gaara were friends but he was not as close to her as Shino and Kiba. They never hang out together, just the two of them. The only times they spent together was when she was with Naruto in their school days and more recently with Sasuke.

Sadly, Hinata ran out of any idea as to why Gaara asked her to have dinner with him. She felt her face grew hot when she remembered Sasuke's comment about her and Gaara. _Is it really a date?_ A vision from earlier of Sasuke looking disappointed swam before her eyes.

She sat up abruptly and shook her head. _No, I won't let that happen again. Tonight is the first and only time I'll disobey Sasuke. I won't disappoint him again._

With that, she began preparing for her 'appointment'.

**XXX**

Growling threats under his breath, Sasuke clicked furiously. He retreated to the gaming room after that situation with Hinata and has been playing online. The chat window opened which made Sasuke curse loudly.

fOxBoi: wth??? Im beating u, teme!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke ignored that. A few minutes later, more appeared.

fOxBoi: oi teme! what the hell is ur problem???

fOxBoi: ur losing

fOxBoi: TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke abruptly closed the game, stood up and began pacing. He needed a distraction. Anything that would take his mind off the looming prospect of Hinata going on a date.

His cell phone started ringing and he grabbed it, thinking it might be his salvation.

'Dobe Calling'.

Sasuke turned off his cell phone immediately. _Anything but that,_ he thought in annoyance. His eyes caught the time on the clock and with a sigh; he went back in front of his laptop.

A couple of minutes later, the landline phone was ringing. Sasuke knew who it was and didn't bother to answer it. He heard the sound of his own voice after the third ring, "I'm not here so get lost". A beep and then…

"SASUKE-TEME! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU BETTER ANSWER THIS OR ELSE I'LL TELL HINATA HOW MUCH YOU L – !"

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke growled into the receiver.

"Heh, I know you're sulking in there," said the amused voice of Naruto. "So what's the problem? I beat you up and then you just logged out. What's up?"

"It's time to harvest my pumpkins," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, plopping down on the oversized couch. He seemed to have forgotten the laptop in front of him for he was staring off at space.

"Just you wait, teme! I'll catch up to you in no time! My farm is going to be the biggest!"

When Sasuke remained quiet, Naruto continued. "But tell me what's wrong with you first! You're acting really strange. Did something happen? Is someone pissing you off? I'll go there right now and beat them up for ya. Believe it!"

"You're in New York, idiot."

"So? I can use our private plane. I'll be there by tomorrow."

"It'll be over then," Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Over? What's going to be over?"

Sasuke sighed. _Might as well tell him._ "Hinata's going out on a date."

"A date? You two are dating?"

"Weren't you listening? I said Hinata's going. Without me."

"I don't understand," mumbled Naruto confusedly. "She's dating herself?"

Sasuke counted one to ten before answering evenly. "Hinata and… Gaara… are dating."

This confused Naruto even more. "Gaara and Hinata? Why are they dating?"

"Don't ask me. Believe it or not, I'm as confused as you are."

"Gaara wouldn't do something like that. He knows you like her! I'll call him now."

Sasuke threw the phone beside him without pressing the end button. There's a huge possibility of Naruto calling again.

"Was that Naruto-kun?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

"Hn."

"Oh. Well, I'm going now."

Sasuke neither responded nor turned to look at her. He remained unmoving with his glare fixed on the ceiling.

"There's lasagne in the refrigerator in case you get hungry. I taught you how to use the microwave, right? But in case you… can't… uh, recall, I put the instruction on the table."

Hinata hovered by the doorway for awhile. Half of her wanted to stay with him but she could not. She gave her word to Gaara. Plus, she thought a little time away from him might do her good.

"I'll see you later then."

* * *

_man! is sasuke difficult to write or what? the whole time i was writing this chapter (that was two months, hehe) i was having this internal conflict because i feel like sasuke's being out of character in some situations. i was always fixated on wanting him to stick to his character it drove me crazy. but then i thought, it can't be helped. so this is what i came up with. it may not have met your expectations but i hope you like it just a little, lol!_

_THANK YOU to the amazing reviews i got!!!!!!!! if it weren't for you guys, i would still be running around with uncertainties as my company. oh, and please excuse the mistakes and if i didn't elaborate more on the online game thing. i don't know any games (at least those rpg-stuff). that's why i thought of having sasuke play farmville, lol!_

_hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto is not mine... gaara is mine!!! (laughs evilly)

* * *

Chapter Three

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchihas don't stalk.

(Part 1)

_Sasuke didn't even grunt a response_, Hinata thought dejectedly as she stepped into the elevator. She should be used to Sasuke's coldness by now. But, even though Sasuke treated people like that in a daily basis he has never been cold towards her. Hinata sighed sadly. _I must have hurt his feelings._

Many people would argue that Uchiha Sasuke was incapable of feeling but Hinata knew better. He loved his family. He might grumble and brood a lot every Friday night but Sasuke never missed a weekly family dinner at his parents' house. He would get annoyed at his mother sometimes but he would always send her flowers after an argument.

A week after the release of The Snake's Apprentice his mother called to invite Sasuke to a ball. As expected, Sasuke declined. Mother and son got into a fierce shouting match on the phone until Sasuke slammed the phone down and disappeared somewhere to cool off. Two hours later he reappeared and asked Hinata to order a bouquet of flowers for his mother.

"Is… this an apology?" Hinata asked hesitantly, surprised by his gesture.

"Yes," he replied defiantly, as though daring Hinata to question his masculinity.

"So you're attending the ball?"

"No," he bit out. "When she calls again tell her I tagged along on Naruto's tour. You have no idea when I'll be back."

His mother didn't call. Uchiha Mikoto marched through the entire penthouse and searched every possible hiding places but Sasuke already got away. Hinata was not a good liar but thankfully, Uchiha Mikoto knew how her son's mind worked and conceded defeat for the meantime. It would seem that Uchiha Mikoto never get tired of attempting to make Sasuke attend one of her balls. And Sasuke in turn got away from her clutches each time.

_He's so cute. And adorable._ Maybe that was when Hinata started falling for him. She shook her head. _No, it was the first time I saw him without a shirt on. He was all sweaty and…_ Hinata shook her head more firmly at this, her face very red. _Why am I thinking about his body again? But… he does… have a very… sexy body_. A vision of Sasuke strolling lazily towards her, shirtless and sweaty, made Hinata feel a little dizzy. _It feels like I'm falling._

THUD!

Her head hit the elevator wall and she whimpered in pain. Rubbing at the sore spot, Hinata hoped that Sasuke never found out that she harboured these emotions for him. He would kick her out without a second thought. _He's going to think that I'm like the other assistants, that I'm no different from his fan girls. I'm definitely not like them._ Hinata described to Ino the appearance of the bedroom that once belonged to Sasuke's former assistant. She was horrified at the same time embarrassed to find out that the room was a replica of a love motel. _No wonder Sasuke was so furious that day._

Hinata glanced up as the elevator door swung open. Sighing, she walked out and headed straight to the lobby. Gaara was already waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Gaara-kun!" she called out and he lifted his head to look at her. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Two minutes," Gaara said quietly. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes," breathed Hinata, becoming aware of the stares directed at them.

She followed Gaara outside where a sleek, silver Porsche Panamera Turbo was waiting. Gaara went inside the backseat and left the door open for Hinata. _I didn't know he had a chauffeur,_ she thought as she noticed a brunette on the driver's seat.

"I told you to open the door for her," a familiar voice chided.

"Shut up," Gaara returned impassively.

"Kankuro-san?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" Kankuro greeted cheerfully, "You look as cute as always."

Hinata blushed. "Uhm… are y-you coming with us?"

"Me? No, I'm just here as your driver for the night. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

**XXX**

The ride was short and awkward. Kankuro was the only cheerful one and did all the talking while Hinata put in the necessary 'ahs', 'ohs', 'reallys' and so on. Gaara remained as quiet as ever. Hinata was a little used to it already. She discovered in high school, when they had their summer vacation, that Gaara has this habit of gazing out of the window of a moving vehicle. He appeared to find it as entertaining as watching a favourite television show.

"Hinata," Gaara called out quietly. "Are you alright?"

Gaara and Hinata were seated at the center of the crowded restaurant. Drinks were served and they were still deciding which cuisine to order. However Hinata, who was supposed to be perusing the menu, was poking her fingers again in an obviously nervous manner.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself, she asked. "G-Gaara-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is…" she gulped down. "Is t-this a d-d-d-date?"

Gaara didn't answer. Instead, he fixed her with his infamous piercing stare.

"B-because if it is," Hinata continued bravely. "T-then I'm afraid this is the l-last time. Because I – "

"Like someone else," Gaara finished for her.

"Y-yes and – wait! H-how did you know?"

"You like Sasuke," Gaara revealed matter-of-factly.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. The room suddenly felt smaller, hotter and spinning slowly. Hinata was sweating and she could not seem to breathe properly either.

"Hinata, relax." Gaara's calm voice told her. "I will not disclose your affections to Sasuke."

Hinata glanced up sharply. "Y-You're not going to t-tell Sasuke?"

"No. And this is not a date," Gaara assured.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, wiping at the moisture that gathered on her forehead. In the space of a few minutes her world crumbled down and then was put back into its place. She grabbed her glass of water and emptied it in one drink for her throat has gone dry.

"H-how did you find out?" she asked softly.

"I didn't," Gaara replied casually. "It was a wild guess. Your reaction confirmed my suspicions."

Hinata had this urge to drop to the floor and be swallowed by the thick carpet. She could feel her face burning.

"T-then… why?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Gaara paused before answering. "This is to help a friend of mine."

"I… don't understand," Hinata muttered in confusion.

"You don't have to," Gaara said simply. "At any rate, let us enjoy this dinner."

Hinata's intuition was telling her that Gaara was not being honest. It was hard to tell if Gaara was lying, though. He had a poker face like Neji. _Maybe I'm just paranoid. I'm still caught off-balanced by what Gaara-kun told me. And, I am a little hungry._

Gaara watched Hinata pick up the menu shakily. He knew that Sasuke liked Hinata back when they were still in Middle School. Unfortunately, the shy girl had her sights on Naruto. Gaara observed Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto over the years. He was worried on what Sasuke would do. He was apprehensive. What if this love triangle cost them their friendship? Would Sasuke interfere on the budding romance between Naruto and Hinata? Would he fight Naruto, his best friend, over a girl they just met?

Surprisingly, Sasuke did… nothing. Gaara assumed that maybe it was just a crush on Sasuke's part. A mere short-lived crush. After all, it was the first time that a girl didn't throw herself at the heartthrob Sasuke. But it appeared that Gaara was mistaken.

In senior year, Hinata finally had the courage to confess her love for Naruto. Now, Gaara had no idea how that pivotal confession on the rooftop went nor did he have the intention of knowing but that afternoon, Naruto was more energetic and cheerful than usual. Gaara just stared at him while Sasuke scowled in annoyance.

"What?" Sasuke snapped when Naruto hugged him happily.

"I have a girlfriend~…" Naruto said in a singsong tone, flinging open his arms. Gaara edged away from the over-zealous blond.

"Who would dare date an idiotic loser like you?" Sasuke murmured sneeringly.

Naruto ignored the insult, he was too happy. "Hinata-chan, of course."

Gaara smiled slightly at the good news. _About time,_ he thought. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke and the smile on Gaara's face was replaced with a frown. Sasuke looked… in pain. Very much like a person who suddenly lost everything. He was glaring at the source of his sorrow and clenched his fists. Gaara reacted instantly. He stood between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke," Gaara said firmly.

Sasuke turned angrily away and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, teme!" shouted the oblivious Naruto, "Where the hell are you going? Sheesh, what's up with him?"

That night, Gaara found Sasuke sulking with a pack of beer in the park. Gaara sat beside him.

"Is this the Broken-hearted Club?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Why? You joining?"

"No," Gaara answered evenly. "I'm not broken-hearted."

"Good," said Sasuke, getting on his feet. "Don't be. It's a fucked up situation to be in."

They remained quiet after that. Gaara was staring off at the distance, Sasuke continued drinking. After a few minutes, Gaara heard something crack. Sasuke punched a tree and his hand was bleeding.

"Dammit!" Sasuke shouted, crouching down on the ground. "I love her."

"Did you tell her that?" Gaara asked calmly.

"No," retorted Sasuke. "She doesn't feel the same way, remember?"

"Hmm… Good point," Gaara remarked.

Silence reigned once more. Then suddenly Gaara heard a weird noise coming from Sasuke.

"Are you… crying?" Gaara asked in horrified disbelief.

"No!" barked Sasuke.

"Good," said Gaara, lounging comfortably on the bench. "Don't. It's a fucked up sight to behold."

In the days that followed the announcement of NaruHina becoming a couple, Sasuke stayed away. Not just from Naruto and Hinata, but from everyone else. Gaara knew that Sasuke was doing that to forget about Hinata so he didn't mind that Sasuke was acting like a total asshole.

Sasuke dated anyone who would ask him out. Anyone who doesn't have a short, blue hair. Someone who was not small, timid, quiet, and soft-spoken.

Looking back, Gaara realized that Sasuke actually succeeded in getting over his love for Hinata. Because when the time came that Naruto and Hinata broke up, Gaara expected Sasuke to grab the opportunity. Sasuke didn't. He didn't even say good luck or goodbye to Hinata after graduation.

They lost contact with Hinata after high school. They became busy growing up and fulfilling their dreams – Naruto with his band, Gaara with writing and Sasuke with acting.

And then eight months ago, Sasuke dropped a bombshell. Hinata was his new assistant. And living with him, no less. Gaara scrutinized Sasuke's face, hoping to see any tell-tale signs that said 'I'm-so-indifferent-outside-but-inside-I'm-the-happiest-man-alive'.

Gaara didn't see any. Until a few months ago.

The three of them had the rare opportunity to hang out together in Sasuke's place. Sasuke just wrapped up his filming, Naruto was taking a break before going on tour, and Gaara was on summer vacation. Gaara and Naruto went up the penthouse without waiting to be invited up or even announcing their arrival. They just barged into the place as though they live there. Sasuke and Hinata were eating breakfast when they appeared suddenly. Hinata was pleasantly surprised while Sasuke was royally pissed. Gaara, being the most perceptive, immediately caught on the strange atmosphere in the kitchen. He watched Sasuke closely and saw how his eyes were always drawn toward Hinata. He caught Sasuke staring at Hinata twice. And, he volunteered to wash the dishes. That in itself was a big clue for Sasuke hated doing chores.

The moment the three of them were alone in Sasuke's studio, Gaara wasted no time in divulging his suspicions.

"When are you planning on telling her?"

Sasuke stopped setting-up his drum set and glared at Gaara.

"Tell what to who?" Naruto asked curiously, brandishing the microphone he was holding.

Sasuke threw him a warning look which Gaara ignored, "Sasuke likes Hinata."

Naruto dropped the microphone. And for the first time since meeting him, Naruto was very quiet. Gaara and Sasuke exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"It's probably for the best,"

"It would seem that he is in shock."

"And whose fault is that?"

"TEME!" Naruto suddenly yelled angrily. "You can't date her! It's against the rules!"

"What rules?" asked Sasuke coolly.

"The Bro Rules!" Naruto answered, "You can't date a friend's ex-girlfriend!"

"Is there such a thing?" Sasuke asked Gaara who only shrugged in response.

"Sai and Kakashi were talking about it!"

Sasuke scoffed and went to take his place behind the drums. "Sai and Kakashi are perverts."

"So?" Gaara asked once more, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Answer the question, teme!" Naruto demanded, planting himself in front of Sasuke.

"Why do I have to tell her anything?" he countered.

"But… don't you want to date her?" frowned Naruto.

"You just said I can't date her, dobe."

"And when did you ever listen to me, teme?"

"Okay, look," Sasuke blurted out. "Girls pursue me. I don't pursue them. If Hinata likes me, she should tell me. But seeing as that hasn't happened yet, why would I ruin what we have right now by confessing that I like her and yes, I would love to sleep with her? Are we playing or not?"

They didn't. Hinata was like a little sister to Naruto and Gaara so it was not surprising when Sasuke said 'sleep with her', they tackled him.

Putting down his glass of wine, Gaara frowned thoughtfully. _Sasuke really is an arrogant bastard._ He's gotten so used in the 'girls-should-come-to-me' way of thinking. But Gaara was tired of dealing with a drunken Sasuke three times a week, a moping Sasuke everyday (whenever Hinata's not around), a silently jealous Sasuke every time Hinata's talking with Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Itachi, and basically every male that dared approach her.

Gaara could not take it anymore that he decided to interfere. _These two are both idiots,_ he thought as he looked at Hinata. His eyes shifted behind her and froze. _As expected._

"Hinata," Gaara called out her attention.

"Yes?" she asked, glancing up from the menu.

"Do you remember your first date with Naruto?"

She blushed slightly. "Y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"Me, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji followed you," Gaara replied lightly.

"EH?" exclaimed a flustered Hinata.

"We were curious,"

"B-but… why are you telling m-me this now?"

Gaara's eyes shifted at the entrance once more and smirked. "No particular reason."

Uchiha Sasuke, with his dark glasses and black hoodie, was skulking behind a tall plant by the entrance.

* * *

yo there! i updated, yay!

this chapter got longer than i expected so i decided to split them up. i haven't written the continuation, though. you see, i'm on my last semester in college. hopefully i'll complete my degree this march. if i have the time, i write...

thank you to those who reviewed!

**HinaHyuugaSan** - you'll see his reaction in chapter 4. if i don't go overboard next chapter like i did here, hehe...

**kibagaaralover18** - thank you!

**onlyluna** - yes, sorry about that. glad you liked it. i think that if the uchiha massacre didn't happen, sasuke would have been arrogant and a little snobbish (lol!). maybe in chapter 5, if i don't go overboard.

**ImCutePoison** - thanks! i updated after a week, haha! that's some progress, i guess...


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** not mine...

* * *

Chapter Four

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchihas don't stalk.

(Part 2)

_Gaara smiled. At Hinata. He smiled at her._ Scowling fiercely, Sasuke snapped in half a branch from the plant in front of him. Uchiha Sasuke was anything but a slow-thinker. Being dumb was Naruto's specialty. Yet, looking at the man he called friend smiling at the woman Sasuke loved for a long time, he could not comprehend the reasons behind that smile.

If Sasuke was hard to please, then Gaara was almost never easy to please. When they were young, Sasuke thought that Gaara was made of stone. Gaara very rarely showed any emotions. As far as Sasuke knew, Gaara never smiled at any girl except for his mother, sister and niece. _So… he smiled at Hinata… That means…_

The whole plant was ripped away from its soil.

"Sir!" a harassed-looking waiter cried, "Please have mercy on the poor plant!"

Sasuke turned his head towards the waiter slowly, strangling the plant. "You want me to choke you instead?"

**XXX**

"How childish."

"Huh? Did you say s-something, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara dragged his eyes away from the scene unfolding at the entrance. "I apologize. A brilliant idea for my next novel just crossed my mind."

"R-really?" enthused Hinata. "W-what sort of idea? I love your book."

"Plant versus Beast," Gaara said gravely.

"W-wow!" Hinata exclaimed in admiration. "What an interesting premise! I-I'm sure it's going to be another a-amazing novel."

Gaara caught sight of Sasuke advancing in on the poor waiter.

**XXX**

"Whoa there!" a voice warned.

Sasuke felt a restraining hand grasp his arm. It was Kankuro.

"Uchiha, you don't really want to make a scene here."

"Let go," he hissed dangerously.

Kankuro let go of Sasuke's arm and took a step back.

"I'm sorry about the plant," Kankuro apologized to the cowering waiter. "We'll pay for that. Could you give us a table? This guy needs to calm down."

**XXX**

"I knew he'll be of use here."

"W-what was that, Gaara-kun?"

"I was talking to myself," he explained.

Hinata smiled uncomfortably. _Gaara-kun is acting strange._

"It's a writer thing," he said seriously.

"A-ah!" Hinata nodded in understanding.

They ordered their meals a few minutes ago. Gaara was as apathetic as ever but Hinata noticed something. It seemed that he was entertained by something or someone that he saw behind her. She was about to turn her head when suddenly Gaara grabbed her face.

"G-Gaara-kun?" she cried, eyes wide with shock and fear.

When Sasuke and Kankuro were out of sight, he let go of Hinata's head. "Sorry."

Hinata stared at her hands. _There's something going on. Something Gaara-kun was keeping from me._

"There were two men making out by the door," stated Gaara.

Hinata gaped at him, dumbfounded.

"It was very interesting to watch," he added. "Although, I do not think you'd be able to handle such blatant public display of affection."

"A-Are you…?" Hinata asked uneasily.

Gaara just watched her blankly. "No."

Hinata nodded fervently. "O-Okay! B-but… it's okay, if you are."

"Thank you. But no, I'm not."

An awkward silence ensued. Hinata was at a loss. She didn't know what to discuss with Gaara. _He can be very intimidating sometimes. More intimidating than Sasuke. I wonder what he's doing now. I hope he's not destroying anything. He does that every time he's in a mood._

**XXX**

"That's the second plant you uprooted tonight," commented Kankuro dryly.

Sasuke threw the plant aside and growled. He was sure he saw Gaara touch Hinata's face. _One more and I'll… dammit._

"So what brings you here looking like a green-eyed monster?"

They were seated in an alcove. They could watch Gaara and Hinata without being noticed. Kankuro was rambling but Sasuke ignored him.

Gaara was a good friend. He's the most sensible in the group. Whenever Sasuke needed a rational advice, he would run to Gaara. They would have some squabble once in a while but it was never serious. _Until now._

"Why?" he growled at Kankuro. "Why did he ask her out?"

"I don't know," Kankuro replied casually. "You know how he gets. His mind is out of this world. But, we're not complaining. This is Gaara's first date, after all. Speaking of which…"

Kankuro took out a digital camera and started snapping pictures of the awkward-looking pair – Hinata kept on re-arranging the utensils on the table while Gaara seemed mesmerized by the chandeliers.

"What's that for?"

"Souvenir," Kankuro said earnestly. "Mother and Temari would kill me if I didn't bring pictures."

Forgetting his anger for a moment, Sasuke smirked. He'd love to see Gaara's reaction when he saw some new additions to his photo album with a label saying "Gaara-kun's first date! Aww!". _There's seriously something wrong with the Sabakus._ Gaara's parents, older sister and brother always pampered him. They still treated him like a baby.

As much as he wanted to smash Gaara into the wall he could not. _There must be something more to this._ Gaara was not the type of guy to steal a friend's girl. _Technically, she's not my girl. But still, Gaara knows I love her. So why is he doing this? For fun? No, that's not it. He would pull a prank on Kankuro whenever he's bored. For a fling? For his sake, I hope not. For revenge? No… wait. Revenge!_

"He's doing this for revenge, isn't he?" Sasuke asked Kankuro contemplatively. "He's still mad about the premiere, right?"

"I really have no idea," Kankuro murmured in confusion.

Sasuke didn't attend the premiere of his movie The Snake's Apprentice in Tokyo months ago simply because he didn't want to. Kakashi went instead. But Gaara was there too. His intention was to critic the film, nothing more. However, when Kakashi caught sight of Gaara, he dragged him to the red carpet and introduced him as Uchiha Sasuke's stand-in. Much to Gaara's displeasure. The reporters went ecstatic. The boys of Screwed Up Kids were rarely seen together anymore. There was even a rumour about their friendship's heartbreaking end.

Gaara hated attention. He definitely hated being photographed. He scowled furiously at the photographers. After the premiere, Gaara called Sasuke. He was very angry.

"Thanks to you my night was ruined," was what Gaara snarled.

Sasuke didn't see and hear from Gaara until a few weeks later. Everything was cool between them when they met. He didn't think Gaara would hold a grudge against him after all these months. _So revenge was out. If it's not revenge then what?_

**XXX**

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, chewing delicately on her steak. She looked at Gaara apprehensively and wondered what he was going to say next. _I hope it's not as nerve-wracking as earlier._

"The reason I invited you to dinner is that I am in need of your insights."

"M-my i-i-insights?" Hinata asked uncertainly, blushing a little. "I'm n-not sure if m-my i-i-insights are g-good enough."

"Just tell me your honest opinion," Gaara mumbled impassively. "There is no one else I could divulge this information to. You are the only female I consider to be of a close acquaintance."

"O-Okay," nodded Hinata hesitantly.

"I have a friend," muttered Gaara quietly. "He's been in love with this girl for almost ten years now."

"T-that's so s-sweet!" cooed Hinata.

"They were in the same class from Middle School up to High School."

Hinata frowned. She raised a dainty hand. "U-Uhm… c-can I ask a q-q-question?"

"Go ahead."

Seeing no sign that Gaara was annoyed with her interruption, Hinata asked, "D-do I k-know this g-guy?"

Gaara looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't think you know this friend of mine who is in-love with this girl."

Hinata nodded slowly. "O-okay. I th-thought for a moment… Please c-continue."

"So the guy, whom every girl coveted, fell in love with the only one who did not hold any sort of devotion to him," Gaara continued. "He was astounded. But then he discovered that the girl liked someone else. His bestfriend."

"Oh, no!" gasped Hinata.

"He was discombobulated by that. He was also offended to know that that girl chose his best friend over him. He's that conceited."

"A-and then?"

"And now they are both unattached. The guy still loves her but wouldn't ask her out."

"W-why?" wondered Hinata.

"Although he won't acknowledge it, I believe he was traumatized. Even though he didn't confess he deemed that he was rejected painfully. As for the girl…" Gaara paused and looked at Hinata pointedly. "She fell for him as well."

"W-wow! T-that's good, r-right?" she smiled.

"Not really," Gaara said. "She doesn't want to confess either. They became friends, you see. And she thinks that if she confesses that she's in-love with him, he would hate her. She's too scared."

"T-that's… really s-sad," Hinata mumbled softly. _I can relate to her._ "T-they l-like each o-other but t-they don't k-know it."

"So what do you think?" asked Gaara.

"E-eh?"

"Is it acceptable if I interfere in their affairs to help him out of his misery? He's getting really pathetic."

**XXX**

And then it hit Sasuke.

The answer that's been evading his grasp has come crushing down like a tidal wave the moment Sasuke calmed down his racing thoughts. _Who does he think he is? Fairy Godmother?_

Sasuke scowled at the redhead. He felt more betrayed by this than by his previous assumptions. _Who would have thought that Gaara could be so cunning?_

Sasuke clenched his hands as a sudden thought crossed his mind. _What about her? Does she like him?_ He looked at Hinata. She was as beautiful as she always has. She wasn't wearing any make-up but it seemed that she was because of the blush that's always present on her cheeks, the thickness of her eyelashes, the redness of her supple lips, and that creamy skin. Her hair was pulled back in a sophisticated ponytail. She was wearing an elegant black dress. _She's put so much effort in her appearance tonight,_ Sasuke thought suspiciously. _Sure, we never go to social functions and we never eat in fancy restaurants but… why couldn't she dress-up like this at home? She's always wearing cargo pants and baggy sweaters. Does she think it makes her look unappealing? If only she knew that I constantly imagine what's beneath those clothes._

Of Gaara's feelings – or lack of – Sasuke was sure. It was Hinata's that was driving him to the brink of insanity at the moment. It won't be the first time that she preferred his friend over him after all. _I need to get out of here._

Sasuke stood up. Kankuro looked at him in surprise. "You're leaving already?"

"Tell your brother to mind his own business," said Sasuke coldly, casting one last look at Gaara and Hinata.

Gaara suddenly turned his head and they glared daggers at each other. _Tch, acting like he did nothing wrong._ Sasuke did the only thing he could – saluted Gaara with a dirty finger.

"I can't tell him that!" Kankuro whined. "The last time I did he bit my hand!"

**XXX**

"There's a fly on your soup,"

"E-eh?"

The moment Hinata's attention was focused on her soup, Gaara returned Sasuke's parting gift with subtlety. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stalked off in anger. _He possibly figured out. It definitely took him a long time. I wonder what he's going to _– crash! – _break this time._

Hinata gave a startled gasp along with some of the diners. She looked over her shoulders just as Sasuke slammed the door shut.

"W-what was t-that?"

"Some jealous bastard, no doubt." Gaara mumbled. "You were saying?"

"Uh… w-well, it's n-not really nice if y-you interfere o-on other p-people's lives," Hinata said softly.

"It's not?" asked Gaara. "But he is a friend. Wouldn't it be fine to help out?"

"S-sometimes it's fine to h-help out but m-maybe if it's p-personal like t-their l-love life, it's n-not," Hinata pointed out.

"Are you implying that I should sit back and watch him agonize over his presumed unrequited love even though I am aware of the girl's devotion for him?"

"T-that is a p-problem," Hinata admitted bashfully. "M-maybe you c-could just… p-point them in t-the right d-direction? Or s-s-something?"

A slight smile graced Gaara's stoic features. "That sounds like a good idea."

Hinata beamed. "I'm g-glad I was able to h-help, Gaara-kun."

"Anyway, what about you?" Gaara enquired. Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Do you have any intention of telling Sasuke?"

"I… I c-can't… tell S-Sasuke," Hinata said mournfully, her head bowed down.

"Why not?" pressed Gaara.

"Y-you know about Sasuke's p-previous a-assistants?"

An image of a 40-something woman came to Gaara's mind. She was one of those assistants who did not just try to seduce Sasuke, but also Naruto and Gaara. _They're missing out. Older women are definitely better._

Clearing his throat he said, "Yes, I know about that."

"I d-don't want him to t-think that I'm like one of those f-fan girls," Hinata muttered wistfully. "If he f-finds out h-he might sack me. A-and I can't let that happen! H-he doesn't trust anyone else. Who will look after him? Different women are always trying to do bad things to him. Light bulbs give him the migraine, that's why he's always bad-tempered during filming. He can't eat anything except take-outs; mine and his mother's cooking. He likes walking around the penthouse half-naked."

Gaara blinked. And then blinked some more. _Is she having a monologue? Her stutter disappeared too._ Gaara decided to interrupt before she could say more, "What makes you certain he's going to sack you?"

"T-that's w-w-what he d-does," answered Hinata, blushing madly. _I sounded like a stalker. Am I a stalker?_

"And what if he won't? What if Sasuke likes you too?" countered Gaara.

Hinata gaped at him as though he finally sprouted some eyebrows. "T-t-that's i-i-i-impossible."

"How is that impossible?"

"I… I'm not his t-t-type. He likes t-tall and s-s-sexy women," she said sadly. "I'm small and… a little f-f-fat."

"Not as big as Temari," interjected Gaara.

"B-but… uh… Temari-chan just g-gave birth," she defended.

"It's been five months. She's still huge," he said. "You, on the other hand, are not fat. I think the right word is voluptuous."

Hinata gawked at him in open-mouthed horror.

"Men like their women curvy," Gaara continued dispassionately. "I'm certain Sasuke's no exception."

"It still d-doesn't mean that he l-l-likes me," she said in a small voice.

They were quiet for awhile. Hinata played with the utensils on the table again and Gaara was staring pensively at his cup of coffee. Hinata jumped a little when Gaara spoke once more.

"I don't believe in love at first sight."

Hinata frowned but listened attentively.

"I don't even believe in love," Gaara continued solemnly, "But in junior high, I was proven wrong."

"Y-you mean…?" prompted Hinata when Gaara took a pause. There was a faraway look in his eyes.

"I was on my way home. It was a warm afternoon that I decided to take a stroll in downtown Tokyo. As I was about to cross the street, I stopped short in my tracks. At that time I was certain that the world stopped spinning, that the time was frozen. I stood there mesmerized by the image before me. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I snapped back to reality as I saw her approach me. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Should I say hi, what's your name? Can I get your number? Do you want to hang out some time?"

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked softly.

"Nothing," Gaara responded, "I was not able to say any of those things. I just stood there, let her pass and eventually watched her disappear as abruptly as she came. From that moment on, I always think of her. I would think what if I had the courage to say hi? What if I asked her out? What if I purposely bumped into her just to have an excuse to talk with her? So many what ifs. It… was the only thing I regret in my life. Letting go of the only chance I probably will have at love."

"D-don't say that, Gaara-kun," consoled Hinata, "Y-you never k-know what could h-happen next."

"Hinata,"

"W-what is it, Gaara-kun?"

"Don't tell Temari," requested Gaara. "Or anyone for that matter. No one knows, you see."

Hinata stared perplexingly at him. _Is Gaara-kun… embarrassed?_ Gaara was avoiding Hinata's eyes and she noticed how tense his mouth was. _Neji-niisan does that when he's discomfited. Is Gaara-kun… discomfited?_

Hinata smiled gently in understanding. That made Gaara twitch.

"S-sure, Gaara-kun. I won't tell anyone."

Gaara just gave her a grim nod and proceeded to eating his meal in silence. Hinata was left to ponder in silence Gaara's failed attempt at a serious relationship. She knew from the sound of it that it would have been a serious one. He and Sasuke had that in common when they were in high school. Neither was willing to commit in a relationship and was content with just hooking up with random girls.

Hinata stole a glance at Gaara. He was staring at nothing in particular. _I feel sorry for him. Looks like he wasn't able to forget about that girl and was still hang up on that. Is that what it feels like when you regret something? Do I regret leaving home and everything behind? Do I regret lying to Neji-niisan? No, I don't regret them. Because if it wasn't for them, I won't be with Sasuke now. But… what if Sasuke leaves me?_

Hinata's hands trembled as she remembered something. Sasuke's mother had been even more persistent these past couple of weeks. From what Hinata gathered, Uchiha Mikoto was trying to set Sasuke up with the daughter of a very important business associate. Sasuke kept saying no but for how long he could resist was uncertain. _What if Sasuke likes her? What if they get married? What will happen to me? What will I do? Am I going to let this love go without telling him? Without letting him know how much I care and cherish him? And then years later I'll be sitting with Gaara-kun again, admitting how I deeply regret not confessing to Sasuke. Just because… just because I'm a coward._

Clenching her fists, Hinata came up with one solution. _I will confess to Sasuke that I like him. Tonight._

* * *

**2-16-10**

_hi! i was supposed to update on my birthday (last feb7) and on valentine's day but i don't know what happened. i guess i won't plan when i'll update next 'coz it never pulls through. i'm feeling a little off today and i wanted to feel better so i hope you'll like this chapter. there's something wrong with this chapter i think. i don't like it that much. hmm... maybe i didn't delve in deeper in terms of sasuke and hinata's feelings for each other. oh well..._

_BIG THANKS to those who reviewed!_

_**mistressofdarkness962:** really? i'm always unsure if they're in character or not, lol! no, i haven't seen ninja assassin. the snake's apprentice was based off sasuke being orochimaru's apprentice. and sasuke being assassin was based on the film in bruges._

_**in your dreams as well; XxMelony-kunXx:** this is the sequel to coincidence or fate =); **winterkaguya; ppeach2; Top-Kid; bella1025; FullStop; Sepsis; onlyluna**_

_and THANKS to my silent readers! all of you guys are amazing! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: yes... it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter Five

I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There's no such thing as 'butterflies in stomach'.

Business was blooming as usual at the Uchiha Towers despite it being the last night of the weekend. Different people were scattered around and about in the hotel's luxurious restaurant – tourists conversing loudly, couples having dinner. No one seemed to mind a lone man sitting at the bar, glaring broodingly at his untouched glass of liquor.

The bartender kept on glancing at the man in concern. It was a known fact that Uchiha Sasuke has a nasty temper. And the way the Uchiha was sitting, giving off the aura of a pissed man, it might be dangerous for anyone to approach him. This was mainly the reason why a lot of people had been avoiding going to the bar.

The bartender sighed in relief as he spotted a familiar man approach.

"You've been staring at it for fifteen minutes," he drawled, leaning against the bar. "If you're unsure whether to drink it or not then don't. There's a reason for hesitating."

"Fuck off," answered Sasuke, not taking his eyes off of the glass.

"Oh, I will," the man said in amusement. "She's still busy signing autographs."

Sasuke turned to look at his brother and Itachi pointed out the direction. A glamorous woman was signing an autograph for a little girl while a few were hovering for some pictures.

Sasuke snorted in disgust. "This is not a motel."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi chided gently. "Imagine the scandal it would create if we're caught gallivanting in a motel."

The woman looked up, smiled at Itachi and glared at Sasuke before returning her attention to her admirers. _How Itachi liked that pesky reporter, I'll never know._

"Have you thought about it?" Itachi asked.

"I'll have to consult with Kakashi first."

"What for? It's not like you're busy all the time. What have you been doing these days? Flaunting your body for the women and men to feast on? Is that what you call as a job?"

"Dammit, Itachi! What's this, a lecture?"

"I just don't understand why you still can't make up your mind,"

"I don't want to do that stupid interview, ok?" Sasuke burst out angrily. _Especially not for your girlfriend._

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You know how I rarely ask you for some favour, right?"

Sasuke gulped. Itachi gripped his shoulders rather painfully and the younger Uchiha flinched.

"Do I still have to wait for another three months to hear your answer or do I get to hear it now?" Itachi asked sinisterly.

_Translation: if you don't say yes now, you'll be hospitalized for three months._ Grudgingly, Sasuke nodded. Itachi went back to his usual gentle and pleasant self. _My brother's a psychopath._

"That's good," he said, smiling in triumph. "How's Hinata-chan, by the way? She must be the reason for this."

Sasuke didn't answer and went back to glaring at his drinks. Itachi watched him closely. "You won't be in this dilemma if you just told her already that you love her."

Sasuke stiffened and Itachi chuckled knowingly. "So that's how it is."

"What?" Sasuke snapped defensively.

"You're nervous," Itachi straightened up and patted Sasuke on the back. "Good luck on your mighty quest for true love, little brother. I'll be in my suite… just in case."

Sasuke watched Itachi and his girlfriend strode away, holding hands. He didn't get those two. Both of them were aware that they were using each other – that woman for Itachi's connections and Itachi for that woman's body. And yet, they seemed so in love. _Is it because they were honest with each other since the beginning? _Sasuke cringed for he was there to witness those two's meeting.

The Uchiha brothers were at a bar when they first saw her. She was a popular news anchor at that time and it didn't hurt that she was drop-dead gorgeous too. Itachi was attracted to her immediately and the feeling was mutual. It didn't surprise the two brothers when she was the first to make a move.

"The Uchiha Group of Companies is rumoured to be the financier of the Yakuzas. Will you grant me an interview to clear these issues?" she asked bluntly.

"Will you sleep with me?" Itachi returned suavely.

"Sure," the woman smiled.

It's been over a year and they were still together. The family liked her. She and Sasuke got along just fine until three months ago when she said she wanted to have Sasuke as a special guest on her own television talk show. If Sasuke avoided premieres and any form of public appearances, the idea of a television talk show was a definite no. Itachi understood but that woman just won't take no for an answer. And to make things worse, she put up Itachi to convince Sasuke to do that interview.

_He's getting impatient, alright._ Sasuke knew that he's a match against Itachi but his older brother was still stronger than he was. The last time the brothers had a brawl, Sasuke ended up with two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder blade. Their mother was always worried, naturally. Their father, on the other hand, was always brimming with pride every time Itachi and Sasuke had a brotherly boxing match.

Sasuke was willing to fight Itachi anytime, judging by his mood these days. However, the possibility of him losing to Itachi was quite high. Ergo, Sasuke must agree to that dreaded interview.

_If things don't work out with Hinata tonight I'll go to Africa. I heard there are a lot of weasels there. It's fortunate that Itachi is scared of weasels._

**XXX**

"T-thank you for the ride, Kankuro-san," Hinata mumbled.

"Don't mention it!" Kankuro exclaimed loudly.

Hinata turned to the quiet man beside her. "T-thank y-you for a w-wonderful dinner, Gaara-kun."

"It was nothing," Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"I'll go in now. Have a g-good night," Hinata waved at them smilingly before climbing out of the car.

"Hey!" yelled Kankuro as the door shut close. "You're supposed to walk her inside! That's what men do after their dates!!"

"Kankuro, I am a man," Gaara muttered quietly. "But I am not on a date."

Kankuro growled in frustration and drove off.

Gaara glanced behind at the Uchiha Tower, remembering Hinata's eyes blazing with determination earlier. _I wish you well, Hinata._

**XXX**

Loud blast of music greeted Hinata when the elevator door opened. She frowned. It was dark and Sasuke was playing Everybody Hurts. She made her way towards the living room slowly. _Now that I'm here I totally forgot what I was supposed to say. But I do hope he's wearing a shirt._

She stopped short as she spotted Sasuke's silhouette by the window. He was gazing out at the night view of Tokyo below them. Hinata teetered behind a huge vase, unsure of what to do next. _At least he was wearing a sweatshirt. _She braced herself as the song ended and turned on the lights. She saw Sasuke tense but didn't move. Turning off the music player, she faced him.

"It… it wasn't a date," she uttered. "Gaara-kun… said so."

Sasuke didn't respond. Hinata gulped. _Come on, say it. Just say it!_ "D-did dinner eat you? I-I mean, did you eat your dinner?"

Hinata could feel her face burning. _What a stupid thing to say!_

"I-if y-y-you haven't maybe y-y-you would like to eat me. N-no! I-I m-mean maybe I c-could cook s-something f-for you…"

Hinata sighed dejectedly. _I couldn't do it…_

"Do you like him?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Hinata, still reeling from nerves and embarrassment, thought that Sasuke asked her if she liked him.

She nodded, blushing furiously. "Y-yes! I… hope you don't mind."

Sasuke let out a mirthless laugh and turned to face Hinata. "You're really one of a kind."

"Eh?" Hinata frowned.

"First, it was Naruto. Now, it's Gaara?" he burst out in disbelief. "What exactly is it that you see in them that you don't see in me? Why can't you like me too?"

"Sasuke?" she asked in confusion. _I thought he just… asked me if I… oh, no. Did I get it wrong?_ She stared in horror as Sasuke continued.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to dye my hair blond and go around shouting 'believe it' stupidly and grinning moronically like Naruto? Or maybe you'd like me to be as sensitive and eloquent as Gaara who would say stuff like 'you brighten up my day with your exquisite smile that you only bestow upon me'? Well, sorry! The only words I know are fuck this and fuck that!"

"S-Sasuke –,"

He stared at her sadly for awhile before sighing in defeat. "I think I'll go to bed now." _Looks like I'm going to Africa._

He walked away but Hinata followed after him. "Wait, Sasuke. What do you mean?"

Without stopping or even glancing behind Sasuke admitted, "I like you. I… I love you."

They reached Sasuke's bedroom door and they remained standing in front of it silently. Hinata looked up at him in wonder. _He likes me. He loves me._ She touched her heart. _It feels great._

"But, I understand," Sasuke spoke again. "You like Gaara. It's okay."

Sasuke moved forward and was about to open the door when Hinata grabbed onto the back of his sweatshirt refusing to let go. "Wait, please. About that… I think I misheard you earlier."

He looked at her in confusion and Hinata smiled. _He's so cute._ "I… thought you asked me if… I like you."

Hinata hid her flaming face at Sasuke's back. Sasuke, meanwhile, tried to recall what Hinata answered. _She said 'yes, I hope you don't mind'. That's what she said, I'm sure._

Hinata has let go of Sasuke's sweatshirt. He turned around to face her and stared at her very red face. She was nibbling on her lips in nervousness or embarrassment. Sasuke couldn't tell. He just stared at her. The ability to think seemed to have left him.

"I don't mind," was Uchiha Sasuke's reply.

Hinata looked up and realized too late how powerful Sasuke's eyes were. The only words she could muster were, "That's good."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "It is."

"… Okay."

"Okay."

Hinata turned to leave and Sasuke entered his bedroom, both of them looking dazed. Hinata touched her still burning face. _I guess it went well. My heart's still pounding, though. But at least I can breathe a little better now._

She was about to take her tenth step when someone grabbed her arm and hurled her around. Next thing she knew, Sasuke was kissing her.

When Sasuke finally pulled his mouth from Hinata's an eternity later, they were gasping for air. Hinata forced her heavy eyelids to open so that she could look at him. Sasuke's flawless face was intense with passion, his onyx eyes smouldering. Lifting his hand, he tenderly brushed her reddened cheek, and he tried to smile but they were both still breathing raggedly.

"You really like me?" he asked.

"I really like you," she answered.

* * *

**4-01-10**

_First off, I'm graduating in two weeks! Yey! I'm so excited!_

_Second, thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry if i didn't get to respond to each of you. I'm using internet prepaid (only in the Philippines?) since i don't have a job yet. The kiss was kinda lame, I know. This is actually my first time writing a kiss scene and I don't know how to describe it further. But I hope you liked it even just a little bit, hehe…_

_I know some might start asking questions about Itachi's girlfriend so here it is… I still don't know who she's supposed to be. I already have a name and she was part of Naruto but I'm still deliberating on that since we only saw her fleetingly every time. But we'll see._

_Happy Easter, everyone!_


End file.
